The Prophecy Rewritten
by EowynofRohan13
Summary: Chronos has risen form his prison in Tartarus. The Second Titanomachy has begun. Demigods, saytrs, and nymphs, fearing for their lives, have taken shelter at Camp Half-Blood. Percy knows he is the child of the Great Prophecy, and he knows the day is coming when he'll have to do something about it. But prophecies are dangerous things. Easily misinterpreted, much harder to defy.


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"_Am I dead?" I asked Morpheus._

"_If you were dead, you'd be talking with Thanatos, not me," he replied._

"_So I'm dreaming?" Morpheus nodded slightly. "Good."_

"_Lena…"_

"_What?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, and imagined we were sitting on the shore of a lake. It was a dream, after all._

"_I think… I think there's something we could try."_

"_Morpheus…" I paused, hating myself for what I was about to say. "I'm dying. You're a god. I'm glad… I'm glad you've managed to keep me alive this long, but eventually…"_

"_You don't deserve this. And don't try to pass it off as 'I'm not immortal, so death is inevitable'. You might have a limited lifetime, but you don't deserve to spend it like this. You don't deserve a slow and painful death by combustion. You're only sixteen…"_

"_Technically, I'm sixteen hundred and sixteen…"_

"_Yes, and you spent sixteen hundred of those years asleep because I was stupid enough to think that could save you!"_

"_Mor, please don't blame yourself for this. It's only thanks to you I've been able to live as long as I have."_

"_And you could live longer. You've heard of Camp Half-Blood, right?"_

"_Where the demigods have been hiding out?"_

"_Exactly. They got their hands on the Golden Fleece right when the war began-"_

"_They WHAT?!"_

"_I don't quite know how. They've used it to strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood-"_

"_And that's why the gods don't have a massive army of demigods fighting for them. The fleece is keeping the gods out," I said, figuring it out in my mind as I said it aloud._

"_You know, it's kind of annoying when you do that," Morpheus said blandly._

"_Oh?" I said, widening my eyes and looking as innocent as I could._

"_The Fleece has healing powers. If you could get into Camp Half-Blood..."_

"_I can't exactly take the Fleece. It's their only means of defense."_

"_I know. But you could stay there."_

"_Really?" I turned the idea over in my mind. "You think I could pass for a demigod?"_

"_You don't look a day over sixteen. I'm sure no one will notice. And just tell them you're a daughter of one of the more powerful gods, and they won't notice the fact that you're ridiculously powerful."_

"_I could tell them I'm your daughter," I said teasingly._

"_That would be disgusting. And what if I want to come visit you?" He kissed my cheek._

"_Can you give me some information on them? They might be more willing to let me in if I have something to hold over their heads."_

"_You're actually going to do this?" Morpheus sounded relieved._

"_I am. But promise me." I slid onto his lap and made sure I was looking him directly in the face. "Promise me, if this doesn't work, you WILL NOT blame yourself. I want you to be okay, even if I'm not… here."_

"_I promise," he whispered. We kissed, and didn't let go of each other for a long, long time._

"Is she dead?" someone directly above me asked. _I'm not! I'm not!_ I wanted to yell. I just wasn't sure if I could summon the energy to move my lips.

"Guys, back up. She's going to smother with the lot of you hovering over her like that." A pair of calloused hands brushed my forehead. "Luke, can you grab her?" Someone picked me up, not exactly in a tender fashion. My eyes shot open.

"Gods! Be careful with her!" I snapped my eyelids shut again as a dark-haired boy bent over me.

"We have no idea who she is. Do we really want to bring her into the heart of the Camp?" he asked.

"How much harm can she do, in this state?" Whoever was carrying me shook me a little.

"Luke! Be careful!" a girl said, sounding exasperated. "On the other hand, he's probably right. She's unconscious and completely defenseless. If we just leave her here, we're leaving her to die," she continued, addressing the rest of the group.

The others agreed begrudgingly. "Should we give her some nectar, and interrogate her when she wakes up?" someone suggested.

Someone else touched my forehead, and drew their hand back. "Definitely not. She's already overdosed." I opened my eyes just enough that I could see. I was surrounded by four or so teenagers, plus the one who was holding me. One of them was holding a plastic water bottle filled with nectar. _Perfect._ I reached out one arm, snatched the water bottle, and drank it dry. _Ew. His spit was on that, wasn't it?_ I could feel the power from the nectar racing through my body. Luke yelped and dropped me as my skin heated to inhuman temperatures. I rolled and stood up, drawing my sword. My body still ached, and I probably had a fever high enough to kill a mortal. On the other hand, I could… stand, and at least I wasn't comatose. _Much better._

The six-or-so startled demigods surrounding me drew their weapons. "Who are you?" the dark-haired boy asked. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"A fair question," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you who I am when you tell me who you are."

"Then we'll be here all night. How about I tell you about you instead?"

"You tell us…. about us?"

"Yep. I know enough about you that this interrogation is completely useless. For me, that is." I stuck my sword in the ground and leaned on the hilt, perfectly at ease. Also, I was afraid I was going to fall over if I didn't lean on something.

Leader-boy looked suspicious. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but there's no way for me to know that you're not just saying that to get information from us."

"This is Camp Half-Blood. May I point out that your tee-shirts don't aid you at subterfuge. I'm assuming you're Percy, and you've been a leader of sorts ever since Dionysus and Chiron were called to fight in the Second Titanomachy. Most of the campers stay here year-round now, because any demigod who leaves has been brutally killed, or recruited to fight. Some of their mortal families live here, too. He's Luke-" I gestured to the boy who had been carrying me. "You're probably Thalia, I'm guessing you're Annabeth, and your name is Lee."

Percy sighed. "Okay. I get it."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "We need to decide if we're letting her into Camp or not _now_, before we get attacked by another band of Recruiters."

"Are you a demigod?" Percy asked me.

"You could say that," I said, before realizing it was the most evasive, suspicious-sounding thing I could possibly have said.

"Could say that?" Percy stepped toward me, his sword pointed at my heart. "What do you mean?"

"If Cronos had a child with a mortal, what would the child be?" The group tensed. "And don't embed that sword in me. I'm trying just as hard as you to stay neutral in this mess."

"Just let her in already. I'm going back to Camp." Luke started toward the Camp boundaries, which were very plainly marked by a tree, a Golden Fleece, and a dragon. "Anyone who doesn't want to end up in the Olympian army before noon tomorrow, I suggest you follow me."

"I, for one, am taking his advice," I said, and followed Luke.

I could feel the effects of the Golden Fleece the second I stepped over the Camp boundary. All my tiny cuts, scrapes, and bruises healed themselves. That possibly-broken rib didn't hurt anymore. My body temperature cooled, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like I was being torn apart from the inside out.

It felt _amazing._

I heard Annabeth swear quietly as she followed me into the Camp.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, just as quietly.

"She's stronger now. You saw how she was leaning on her sword back there, but all of a sudden she… we'll have a real problem on our hands if she ever decides to fight us." She was trying to whisper, but I heard every word.

"Oh, for crying out loud." I turned, and put my right hand in the air in a vaguely boy-scouty gesture. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not harm anyone here, unless I'm defending myself, and I will not pass information about the Camp to your enemies. Happy?"

"I… guess," Percy said slowly.

"I came here because I wanted to stay out of the way of battle, same as everyone else. Now can we get past the whole not-trusting me thing and move on?"

"Okay. Luke, can you take our guest to the infirmary? She can sleep there for now, and we'll see about more permanent lodgings tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Luke said, and saluted. "Follow me." I followed. We walked through the Camp in the dark. Luke obviously knew where he was going. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground so as not to trip over the various rocks and roots that covered the path. "It's nice to see someone new here, especially someone who isn't easily intimidated," he said after we'd gone a few paces, his words a blatant attempt at filling the silence.

"Thank you," I said, "After what I've seen, a bunch of teenagers wielding swords really doesn't faze me." Luke waited for me to elaborate. When it became clear I didn't want to, he spoke again.

"I know this sounds hopelessly naïve, but I'm pretty jealous. I came here when I was fourteen, and I haven't left since."

"Well, believe me," I said, "Fighting monsters constantly isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Oh, I believe you. What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Lena," I said, surprised that he had asked.

Two things: First of all, in case I wasn't clear, Luke never went on his disastrous quest for golden apples. And titanomacy is a fancy word for 'Big war with the titans'.


End file.
